


I Follow Rivers

by Akita_Kira



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Witcher - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Baby Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Canon-Typical Violence, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, I'll figure it out as I go along, Jaskier | Dandelion is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, M/M, OR who to ship, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romance, Work In Progress, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, i dont know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_Kira/pseuds/Akita_Kira
Summary: A new dawn and a new world dawns before eyes. What kind of stories does the sun have to tell? [WIP, idk where this is going and I suck at summaries]
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Follow Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this story is going, ik it'll be either one ship or another, you decide! Maybe. Ummmm unbeta'd and unedited. So far, Fae Jaskier is where I'm going with this. Please, save your questions for the end of the lecture.

The veil was unbelievably thin. A sheet of spun gossamer across the sphere, here it became translucent. Folded wings expanded as a force of nature broke through. Beyond its eyes, where there were once stark cliffs and pebbled beaches on the final edge of a rough ocean, was now towering mountains and cold. They fell through the air in joy, wind between inky black primaries and pinions. They glided over a sharp cliff and dove down to follow a raging river, all white water and power and chaos. Wind whistled in sharply feathered ears. Wings flared to slow as the river dropped into rapids, dark water rushing by. Snow capped the ragged rocks, drawing the eye to the hints of jade green in the river, a monochrome landscape rushing by. It followed the twist and curve of the rapids to… what was that?

A bridge! Built by what? There seemed to be no other life teeming around here. It was a simple bridge, made of hearty wood, slick and dark with river water, and thick ropes keeping it suspended. Jaskier flew beneath it, intent on keeping the feel of joy in his heart. It was a tight roll, wings black as jet twisting around. He flapped intently, soaring above the landscape he flew through. The intense waterfall throwing mist into the air and clouding the forest set above it. He could smell life here. He gently circled back and landed on the boulder securing the bridge, raven’s feet digging into the hard rock.

Jaskier breathed deeply, the place was changed but warm mist rose from the roaring river. _Must be fed from a hot spring._ It was glorious to feel the frozen air rush through his feathers after so long being trapped. There wasn’t much to smell, icy wind _cold_ , minerals _rock_ , the wet smell of water _river_ , green _forest_ , and beyond that forest animals. There was no smell of elves, or _humans_ . It seemed a safe enough place to roost. He took to the skies, wings jettisoning him upwards, beyond the currents whipping through the canyon. He flew farther, high above the peaks, and took the opportunity to explore the mountain range.

Sharp green below, cut with snow told of rich and harsh valleys, filled with untouched game. Jaskier’s fangs felt warm and saliva filled his mouth at the thought of an honest _hunt_. He hummed in his throat as he curled upwards, expanding his vision. Several valleys, plateaus?, littered the landscape where sharp peaks flattened, perhaps a single valley but separated into cliffs and level areas. Far to the west there seemed to be a misshapen peak. Jaskier glided towards it, scanning for a place to roost. Perhaps it was the result of a landslide? Or some great beast has burst through the rock? His lips turned down at the thought, it’d be terrible to be free and be snapped up into the jaws of a dragon. He beat his wings harshly, then tucked them into his sides and dove downwards.

Speed sparked some joy in Jaskier’s heart and he couldn't help but to spin midair and dip playfully. He spread his wings once again as he parted the clouds. Below was a ruin? It seemed to be a castle of some sort. Jaskier flared his wings out to slow his descent, and his long black legs scrambled for purchase on the vertical ledge above it. He gripped the side of the peak with long claws, fingers protesting at the need to cling to the rock. He observed the keep below. It appeared Elven in nature, but had obviously been influenced by humans. Jaskier opened his mouth, pink tongue and fangs exposed in a snarl as he inhaled deeply.

There weren't any telling scents coming from the large ruin. Some human waste, old wood, and rot. If there was anything living in the ruin, there wasn’t enough of them to be a danger. Suddenly, the wind changed and the smell of smoke reached him. He peered across the valley, witnessing smoke rise from a break in the mountains at the far end of the lowest valley. It was far enough that even his far reaching vision could barely make out a settlement, _human_. He shrugged his shoulders, it was far enough away, and humans were slow enough Jaskier had few worries. The sun still high on the sky, colors rippled across his black wings as he settled to observe the valleys, to the south east the river, where Jaskier entered the world, the river ran through the closest valley, and dipped into the range again, before exiting again at the lowest valley and curled southerly towards the human settlement. Having seen enough, Jaskier alighted from the side of the mountain and made his way back eastward.


End file.
